


Game On

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Game On

"I suggest, Malfoy," Ron said through gritted teeth, "that you give me the information I need."

"Or?" Malfoy lifted his chin and narrowed his eyes. "What will you do if I don't?"

Ron's eyes flitted to Malfoy's groin, remembering the last time he had interrogated him.

Malfoy had struggled initially but then, when Ron was balls deep, he'd begged for more.

Ron took a step forward, adrenaline rushing through him. "I think you know."

Malfoy reached out and grabbed Ron's robes, yanking him closer.

"Good luck, Weasley," Malfoy said, his lips mere inches away.

Ron growled and closed the distance.


End file.
